marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Danvers
History Origin Natalie Danvers is the daughter of the avenger known as Captain Marvel. Being born in a hostile enviroment, due to how much enemies and threats the Avengers had to deal with, Natalie was often sent to the X-Men to be taken care of until Carol was back. Despite her mother not always having much time to spend with her, she loved her, knowing that she was out there saving people. This made her want to be a hero like her mother one day. Powers and Abilities Powers S.H.I.E.L.D's intel classified her as a power level 8. Superhuman Strength: Natalie is superhumanly strong and is listed at a normal level of roughly Class 50. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength in which form she reaches class 100+. Superhuman Stamina: Natalie's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ms. Marvel is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Superhuman Agility: Natalie's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. Superhuman Reflexes: Natalie's reflexes are heightened to the point of being virtually instantaneous. Flight: Natalie is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. * Space Flight: Natalie is capable of surviving unaided in the vacuum of space for indefinite periods of time. Flash Precognition/Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Part of her original power set as Ms. Marvel, Natalie is subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power is not exactly reliable and activates randomly. Contaminant Immunity: Natalie possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that grants her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons. Photonic Blasts: Natalie can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. Energy Absorption: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds. * Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Binary Powers Natalie's Binary form powers are latent, though absorbing huge amounts of energy can gain her access to some degree of her powers in this form. As Binary, Natalie is partially linked to the power of a white hole and is able to generate heat, light, radiation and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. She also has minor control over gravity. She can breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. Since this link is not totally developed yet, she can only access a portion of her binary potential. However, the capacity for this power still remains within her. Abilities Experienced Spy: Natalie is an experienced spy, having worked several undercover missions with her mother. * Multilingual: Natalie is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Master Combatant: She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat.